Those Who Will Be Remembered
by Immortal-grace
Summary: Read and find out. R&R Please!


Those Who Will Be Remembered

It was much more than just a place of work, training and hard times. It was a home, a place where friendships were formed and bonds were made, a place a safety and a place to let your guard down. The home of the Jedi; a temple. The Jedi Temple.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Jedi apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi strode down one of the many long corridors in the Jedi Temple, not paying much attention to where he walked. He knew the way by heart. His Master would be waiting for him by the Training Areas, ready to tell him that when he said fifteen minutes past the hour, he didn't mean the exact minute, second, nanosecond...etc. Obi-wan smiled.

The halls were unusually limited in the amount of Jedi walking them. He saw a Master and his young female Apprentice walking with smiles on their faces. He saw a group of Apprentices walking together, lending a shoulder to cry on for one of the girls who was obviously upset about something. Then there were a few loners—an Apprentice walking solo, a Knight and a Master doing the same.

Obi-wan smiled. His Master had had a rough time after Xanatos turned to the Dark side and the older Jedi knew, in his mind, he could never take on another Apprentice. But he did. And they had a strong bond that was forming with each passing day.

Obi-wan jumped when he felt something around his shoulders and felt someone kiss his cheek. It was his sister, Ahnah, and the girl had a huge grin on her face. "Caught off-guard brother?" She asked sweetly, releasing her brother.

"Only once recently." He replied honestly.

"Where you headed?" Ahnah's blue-green eyes glittered as she held a half-smile on her face.

"Training Area. You?" He was curious as to why she was down here. Didn't Master Windu have lessons planned for the younger of the Kenobi twins? The real question is: 'does Master Windu know _where_ Ahnah is?' Knowing Ahnah, she probably left without telling Mace and the dark-skinned Master was looking for her to plan a lesson.

"To find my Master. I can't feel his signature and I know he didn't take any solo-missions. I can't find him." Ahnah's half-smile faded into a worried line and the glitter in her eyes dimmed.

"I'll help you find him. My Master will understand."

"Thanks," She replied, "I've already checked the Healer's Ward and the Library. He isn't in our apartment and there was no note explaining his absence." She pushed a loose strand of auburn hair from her face.

"Don't worry so much; you'll go insane." Obi-wan teased, trying to ease the tension he could tell was in her heart.

"Too late, I already caught that from you." Ahnah shot back, earning a nudge in the shoulder.

"Alright, when was the last time you were with him?" Obi-wan asked.

"Just before bedtime last night. He was helping me with studies for about an hour and he waited for me to fall asleep before going to bed himself like he normally does."

"Let's check the Council Chambers; they are bound to know where he is." Obi-wan looked at his sister, who nodded.

* * *

"Thought, we did, that he was with you." Master Yoda said, focusing his gaze on Ahnah.

"I woke up and he wasn't there. I can't feel his signature either. Did he leave the Temple to the Council's knowledge?" Ahnah answered, clutching the ends of her sleeves with sweaty palms.

"No, he did not. He scheduled a day with you only and had told us that he would not be on the Council for the day. So when he didn't show up, we thought nothing of it." Adi Gallia looked at the young girl with compassion. Ahnah loved her Master dearly and it was clear to the Council and other Masters. And Mace loved Ahnah back; forming an unbreakable bond between the two.

Ahnah felt tears well up in her eyes, but blinked them back. She didn't want to cry in front of the Council. Not trusting her voice, she waited for someone else to speak. "I wouldn't worry. No danger could have come to him inside the Temple." Adi Gallia smiled at the girl.

Ahnah nodded. "Do you know why I can't feel his signature?"

"That is what worries us most," Depa Billaba said, leaning back in her chair.

Ahnah looked at her. "Is he alive?"

Yoda closed his eyes, drawing deep into the Force. Ahnah felt an enormous difference in the air as the Force surrounded her and the room's occupants. "Alive he is," Yoda nodded once after opening his wide light brown eyes to look at Ahnah, who let go of a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. He was alive.

Thank the Force.

* * *

"They said he was still alive Ahnah, now you need to settle down." Obi-wan said, folding his arms.

"He could be injured or something! I don't..." Ahnah started, but they were cut off by a voice behind them.

"Do you two intentionally make it difficult to be located?" Qui-gon asked, coming up from behind his Apprentice and the boy's twin sister.

"Nope, it's usually an accident." Ahnah answered with a smile, bowing to Qui-gon, who acknowledged this with a short bow of his head.

As the three Jedi exited one of the 'lifts and rounded a corner, they heard a faint and gargled cough. They were on the lower levels of the Temple and there was usually no one down there. "Hello?" Ahnah asked, frowning.

"Ahnah?"

She pushed open the door and sighed when she saw Tiinen Olith, the guy who was assigned to make sure things down there were okay. He checked the heating systems, cooling systems, and everything else. Tiinen also had to make sure that no harmful chemicals were in the air. "Hi Tiinen. We'd better get going, but I'll make those crèmes that you love and bring them down to you tomorrow."

"That's so sweet Ahnah, hope it's no trouble."

"None at all."

"Alright then, see you later."

Ahnah closed the door and followed Obi-wan and Qui-gon down another level. It was darker and colder down here and there was an eerie feeling to it. The way wasn't lit very much, save a few dim lamps protruding from the walls. Ahnah froze when she heard labored breathing. Nobody worked down here. "Master?"

"Mace?"

"Master Windu?" Obi-wan asked. The three Jedi had more or less spoke at the same time and the words sounded garbled and mixed.

There was a crash from somewhere behind them and they turned, ready for attack. The crash had come from five doors down, but it sounded loud because it echoed in the hallway. Qui-gon led the Apprentices, ready to defend them first. He opened the door and Ahnah, who stood second-closest to the door, gasped in horror. She ran forward.

Her Master lay on the cold marble floor in a pool of his own blood. A deep gash ran down his stomach, bleeding heavily. There were also gashes on his arms, chest and smaller gashes surrounding the deep one on his stomach. Blood poured from a deep head wound as well. Ahnah dropped to her knees by her Master's side, ignoring the fact that the blood was seeping into her leggings and parts of her robe. She wanted to hold him so badly, but moving him would cause further damage.

"We need Healers immediately..." She heard Qui-gon say from behind her, but she quickly ignored him, not listening to the rest of his conversation.

The room was littered with training supplies and janitor items. Ahnah quickly realized that her Master had alerted them of his presence by pulling down the equipment. The youngest twin took off her partly-bloodied robe and bundled it up, placing it under her Master's head like a temporary pillow.

His eyes were shut and Ahnah drew in a breath. "Master, please...open your eyes." She felt for vital signs. They were weak, but they were there. He was loosing too much blood! "Obi-wan, help..." she mumbled, placing her hands over Mace's stomach wound. She felt the warm flow of blood and Mace jerked, moaning. "I know...shh, I know. Everything will be alright." The soothing words continued until the Healers came to take the wounded Master away.

By this time, Ahnah was covered with blood; her leggings were soaked, her sleeves, her hands, and her face had traces of smeared blood on them. Ahnah followed the Healers to the Ward and, once there, was told to stay in the Waiting Room.

* * *

"Ahnah?"

The girl slept in a deep Force-induced sleep, her chin resting forward, barely brushing against her chest. Qui-gon had to settle her somehow and it seemed like a good idea then. "Ahnah?" He asked again. She opened her eyes slowly, confused as to why she was sitting there, covered in blood. Or actually why she was even in the Healer's Ward for that matter.

"What?" She grumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Healer Yu'kilt would like to talk with you." He answered.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight, remembering what had happened. "How is he?" Her voice held a tone that made it sound like if he didn't say that everything was "just fine", she would go ballistic.

"He's...not so good Ahnah. He's holding his own for now. There is no more the Healers can do for him except keep him comfortable." The Healer said, compassion in his eyes. He had known Ahnah for a long time and it was just awful to say words that broke her heart.

She looked at the floor for a moment and then looked up at the Healer with a familiar gaze. "Please?" She asked and the Healer knew what she meant.

"You may see him, but he's under anesthesia and is most likely asleep."

"That's alright. I just want to talk to him." She crossed her arms and followed the Healer to her Master's room. Obi-wan and Qui-gon decided to stay in the Waiting Room, knowing it would be better for the young girl to be alone with her dying Master.

* * *

He looked so frail...so fragile.

She preferred the sound of "insubstantial" as the Healer had said, but they all meant the same thing didn't they?

He lay on a bed with white sheets, fluffy pillows and machines surrounding the bed. The only medications going into his system were painkillers and the anesthesia. His eyes were closed and he was somewhere where the pain couldn't reach him. He was motionless with the exception of the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest. The dark skin was unusually pale and sweat beaded his forehead.

Ahnah stood staring at him for a few minutes and then brought a chair up beside the man who considered himself to be her father. She took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, and then she drew in a deep breath. "I love you. I always will. _Always_, and I'll never stop." She said in a strong whisper. "Our bond is eternal...forever...undying. Never broken. Had I known you were in trouble, I would have given myself in your place; I would have taken your injuries. And you know I would have."

By this point, tears were filling her eyes. "I hope you can hear me. In fact, I know you can; I've been in here too many times _not_ to know." She gave a small laugh, using her free hand to wipe away half-fallen tears. "So let me tell you this. You're...everything to me. _Everything. _And that is saying something. I have nothing else but you. And Obi-wan doesn't count."

She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her teary-voice. "Please hold on; please don't go anyplace where I cannot reach you. That would kill me. I want to die beside you in the heat of battle. I want to die defending you." She took another deep breath. "If anyone can get through this, it's you."

She let a few salty tears fall down her cheeks. This was so hard...she couldn't _believe_ how _hard_ this was. She was saying goodbye and she didn't know how to stop. She grasped her Master's hand gently for a moment and smiled. "Hang on and you'll see that things will get better."

And then she felt the light pressure against her palm as her Master weakly grasped her hand. Her red-rimmed eyes looked up at the sick Master. His eyes were open slightly and he was gazing upon the younger twin with love in his eyes. She finally couldn't take it and let the tears go, not bothering to stop them or wipe them away from her blood-stained cheeks.

"I'm _the_ worst Apprentice and I won't blame you if you don't want to train me anymore. I'd understand." She said, sniffling and bowing her head in shame.

"I couldn't...have asked for...a better Apprentice." Mace whispered in a hoarse voice. He wasn't in pain from any of his injuries, but there was a pain in his heart. How could such a beautiful, loving, caring and sweet girl be ashamed of herself? She was the best Apprentice he had ever trained!

Not wanting to argue and upset her Master, she didn't answer and instead she leaned forward to fix a kiss on Mace's forehead. "And I couldn't have asked for a better Master to train me. I love you _so much_." She used emphasis on the last two words.

"I love you...more. Promise me something...promise with...all your heart." Mace said, his grip getting shaky.

Ahnah held his hand tightly, bringing it to her lips. "Anything,"

"You...have such talent. Promise me...that you will train...under another Master...after I go." Ahnah was already shaking her head when Mace said "Master".

"I got my talent from _you_. And you're not going anywhere." She replied, her blue-green eyes shining like glass.

Mace's breathing increased. "I...love...you. Always...will, _always_." And his breathing dropped at a fast rate until there was no more breath in him. He was one with the Force now.

"No!" Ahnah cried in a desperate denial, clutching her Master's hand. "No, no, no." The machines beeped, showing that there was no heartbeat left. Healers rushed in along with Qui-gon and Obi-wan.

Obi-wan pulled Ahnah away from her Master's body. Ahnah hit his shoulder with an open fist, screaming indecipherable phrases as her body shook with sobs. Finally she collapsed against him, crying into his robe.

* * *

The fire crackled vociferously against the silent room. There were only the sounds of muffled sobs or the comforting words one person said to the other. The room had no other lights—just the fire and that was it. There were few in the room; just the remaining Council, Ahnah Kenobi, Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon Jinn, and a few Jedi that had been really close to Mace. Everyone's hood was drawn up, over their head. A sign of commiseration and mourning.

Ahnah stood silently, gazing at her Master's body. He looked so peaceful now. If everyone else in this room, excluding Obi-wan and Qui-gon, had seen Mace dying, they would see this in a whole different way.

Her face showed no emotion, but she wanted to cry. She wanted to go with her Master. Surely she would die of a broken heart. Her heart ached so badly that she just wanted to curl up and die somewhere. She wanted to scream to the universe and tell them how much pain she was in now. But instead she stood silent, never moving her gaze from her Master.

Obi-wan stood next to his sister, seeing her feelings through the Force. Her shields suddenly went up, blocking him from knowing what she was feeling. But he knew what she was feeling without using the Force. She was it pain. And who could blame her?

And then Ahnah stepped forward, moving closer to the pyre. All eyes were on her as she kneeled next to her Master for a second. And then she stood and whispered something to her dead "father" before moving to stand back where she was originally.

* * *

"And what do you remember about that day?"

"Well, I was twelve and I wasn't going to compete in front of the Masters, but then I got a notice saying that I was requested to compete on Exhibition Day. So I went, but I never competed. Master Windu said that he knew I had talent and he didn't need to see it because he could already tell it was in my heart. Then he asked me to be his Apprentice." Ahnah said, smiling at the memory.

"What did you say?" Mind Healer An'dreli Milos asked.

"I said 'no'." She frowned.

"Why?"

Ahnah paused, sighing. "Because I had another Master for about eight months before he was excused from the Order."

"Why was he excused from the Order?"

Ahnah took a sip of her tea and looked at the ground.

"Ahnah?" the mind-healer asked from his chair, which was set kitty-corner from where Ahnah was.

"Because my first Master mistreated me." She said disgustedly.

"In what way?"

"He would beat me for the bad things I would do and he raped me for the good things I would do." She answered quickly, taking another sip of tea. "Sort of a win-win situation for him, huh?"

"How long did this go on?"

Ahnah leaned her head back a bit. "Oh, about seven months. For the first month of my Apprenticeship, he would only hit me or he would touch me inappropriately. And then my brother came in when my master was beating me and got help. By the time the Healers arrived, he had beaten me into a coma. And then I accepted Master Windu's offer, but only because I wanted to try just once more for a deep bond." Ahnah smiled. "I'm glad I accepted. He was the best thing in my life aside from my brother."

* * *

The Temple was frantic with worry.

Somebody had murdered Mace and nobody could be trusted. Friendships were pushed aside, Apprentices strayed mentally from their Masters, Masters stayed wary of their Apprentices. Yet Ahnah walked the halls as if nothing was wrong. She had told Obi-wan that she didn't care if the murderer got her. She didn't care if she died. She just didn't care about anything.

She _wanted_ to die. There was nothing to live for.

* * *

Night fell quickly, painting the sky a darker shade of blue and with stars that were hidden by the city's lights. Jedi were preparing for bed and it was lights-out at ten. The eleven remaining members of the Jedi Council sat in the Chambers, discussing the current issue at hand.

Obi-wan Kenobi watched his sister sleep, dreaming peacefully. In time, everything would be alright. _Ahnah_ would be alright. He could hear students yelling across the halls to one another, telling their friends to have a "goodnight".

And then the floor shook with a tremendous power, knocking Obi-wan off his feet and making Ahnah sit up in bed. Qui-gon ran in, telling them to head out. What had happened? There was another tremor as the Kenobi twins ran out of the apartment, but this time they were able to keep their balance.

Jedi filled the halls, frantically trying to escape. Everyone swayed sideways to the left as another shudder of force wracked the halls.

Outside, people watched in terror as the five tall spires were shot down. It shook the Temple visibly and started flames. None of the outsiders saw any Jedi escape the building and they stood with open mouths as the Jedi Temple was brought down, killing the protectors of peace who were trapped inside.

Ahnah ran behind her brother on the way down. The lifts couldn't be taken because the power had gone out, blocking the fastest means of escape for the Jedi. As they rounded a corner, Ahnah spotted children and turned to run the other way, ignoring Obi-wan's protests.

The outsiders watched from a safe distance as one explosive was fired, splitting the Temple in two halves. All was silent as the top half swayed, slowly from side to side. Nobody breathed, nobody moved, everybody was speechless. And then the top half stopped swaying and seconds later, the Temple collapsed on itself in a dusty clutter. And then all was still.

* * *

There had been one survivor.

Obi-wan Kenobi was found alive, buried underneath pounds of rubble and debris. His injuries were tended to by local Courascant medics who had come to help with the disaster site. Many volunteers scattered the area, searching for someone...anyone that would had lived.

Others were killed too. Surrounding buildings were hit, but not brought down. And people who were on the streets had been killed too...unable to run from the disaster.

"Medic!" a voice called and Obi-wan looked up, hoping it was Ahnah or his Master. He followed the medic, ignoring the one who had been treating him.

Obi-wan walked quickly, unable to run, but ended up tripping. He shook off the blow and looked back. He had tripped over a body...

He knew the clothing...

It was Ahnah!

Ahnah lay on her stomach, shielding a young boy around three years of age. Obi-wan turned Ahnah onto her back and felt a lump rise in his throat.

Her eyes were closed and there was a look of peace on her face. She was dead though, one with the Force and finally reunited with her Master. The boy was dead too, obviously from a head wound. Ahnah's cause of death wasn't too clear. Possibly internal injuries.

Carefully, he pulled his sister into his arms. "You're with your Master now. But what about me Ahnah? What about me?" He lowered his head so that he was touching Ahnah's forehead with his. "I love you so much." And he cried.

He cried for his sister.

He cried for his Master.

For his friends.

For the great loss of life that would only live through memory.

He had nothing now; he had nobody to go to.

He was alone.

* * *

* * *

_Run...hide  
All that was sacred to us  
Sacred to us  
See the signs  
The covenant has been broken  
By mankind  
Leaving us with no shoulder...  
with no shoulder  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
  
Who's got my back now?  
When all we have left is deceptive  
So disconnected  
So what is the truth now?  
  
There's still time  
All that has been devastated  
Can be recreated  
Realize  
We pick up the broken pieces  
Of our lives  
Giving ourselves to each other...  
ourselves to each other  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
  
Who's got my back now?  
When all we have left is deceptive  
So disconnected  
So what is the truth now?  
  
Tell me the truth now...  
Tell us the truth now  
  
Who's got my back now?  
When all we have left is deceptive**  
**So disconnected  
So what is the truth now? _

_- Creed_


End file.
